Heretofore conductor pastes have been made with gold, gold-platinum, silver, silver-palladium and combinations thereof. Because of rising costs of noble metals, there has recently been interest in reducing the amount of the more expensive noble metals and still retaining the desirable characteristics of the fired conductor; namely high conductivity, good solderability, low solder leach, and good initial and aged solder peel-strength.